Can't Live Without You
by WannabeRanga
Summary: Starts off after Eclipse. For all those who love stories of telling Charlie, the wedding, honeymoon, transformation and eternal love. ExB. Sorry, no Jacob! R&R! T but could become M sometime...
1. Running from the Meadow

Chapter 1 – Returning to the House (Going to Tell Charlie)

**Bella POV. Will mainly be, but some Edward, maybe Alice and Carlisle. **

**The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**A/N: Would really appreciate reviews as it helps tons. Flames accepted and cherished. First time fan fic. I will continue writing even if no one either likes it or reviews.**

Edward ran us back to the house, soon to be my house. As we ran, I watched the light catch and glimmer on Elizabeth Masen's exquisite ring. It was a ring from an entirely other age. I was, surprisedly, pleased with it. Edward reached back and touched my hair as we ran.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured. I wondered if I should tell him. His ego would expand drastically. It was a risk, but I took it.

"I was honestly thinking about how much I actually like it. The ring, I mean," I replied. I felt his cheek curve upwards under my hand, into my favourite crooked smile. If only I could see his face. Then again, I'd probably get dazzled and unable to get off his back.

"Mmm… I have got to agree with you there, love. The ring looks beautiful. I can't wait til August 13th!"

He made me blush all the time. I couldn't wait til the thirteenth of August either. As I started to see, with my human eyes (Edward could probably see it perfectly with his vampire sight), the house, we heard a super loud shriek from the house. Edward cringed. It was probably way too loud with his vampiristic hearing. A white blur suddenly appeared in front of us, but it didn't solidify as it kept jumping up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Alice squealed. "Oh my gosh, I will do everything so perfect, all you have to do is walk down the aisle Bella, I saw the whole thing and you won't even trip, and GOSH the flower bouquet that Rose and Esme came up with! Wow it's so amazing, I can't wait –" She probably would've gone a 100 miles per hour if Edward hadn't stopped her.

"Enough, Alice! We do not want to hear every detail of our wedding! We want a surprise, thank you!" he growled. Alice looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head slightly.

"Okay." Alice sounded really dejected. I almost felt sorry for her. Edward relaxed his tension once he knew she wouldn't ruin the most exciting day of our lives, only to be rivalled by the day we fell in love, and the day I said I'd marry him. "Well, I hope the Charlie thing goes well, and I'll see you later."

"Wait, Alice!" I cried, as she started to walk away. She looked back at me. "Aren't you gonna tell me what happens with Charlie?" She shook her head.

"No Bella, this one I think its best you find out yourself," she whispered, with a sad look in her eyes. I started getting really worried. "See you, Edward. Bella." She ran inside. I turned to Edward and started to speak, but he cut me off with a quick kiss.

"Let's just go and get this over with then," I sighed. We started walking towards his Volvo, my hand in his. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into my hand, as he had when I first visited his family. We got into the car in silence, and in breakneck speed, we were sitting outside Charlie's, watching the curtain flick back as Charlie realised we saw him watching us.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness. It was a first time. I'm on holidays so I'll try updating everyday. Reviews are seriously appreciated! It was just about Bella getting back from the meadow, then Alice getting excited about the wedding. Next chapter is Telling Charlie!**


	2. Telling Charlie

Chapter 2 – Telling Charlie

**Bella POV.**

**The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.**

**A/N: Still would love reviews!! I'm sorry I often make them too short. I'll start trying to make them longer. **

After I had seen the curtain flick back, I stared straight ahead and took a deep breath. This was not going to be fun. Edward put both hands on either side of my face, and gently, but with irresistible force, turned my face to look at him. He leaned in so his face was inches from mine. I tried very hard to concentrate on what I was about to do rather than being dazzled.

"Bella," he murmured. "Bella, no matter what happens in there, we stay together, okay? I will not, and I mean will not, lose or leave you again. I love you, okay? Just remember that as we're in there." I shook my head, trying to get his sweet breath out of my head.

"Edward, what did Alice see? I mean, did you read it in her head, or did she tell you?" I pleaded. I had to know the outcome of what was about to happen. Edward shook his head.

"Bella, Alice must've been trying very hard to keep me out. Now that I think about it, I've found out why she was repeatedly singing "Joy to the World" in her head." He laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Alice didn't tell me either." I sighed, and then had a brainwave.

"Well, then, what's Charlie thinking now? Is he calm, what? Please Edward, I have to know." I looked up into his eyes. Edward shook his head.

"His thoughts are amazingly blank. He is starting to wonder why we're spending so much time in my car. Bella, it really is time to tell him." He looked into my eyes and tried to reassure me with his. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's get this over with," I said. Edward gave me a quick kiss, and got out the car. Almost simultaneously, he was at my door, opening it for me. He helped me out of the car. He wrapped his arms around me and walked me to the front door. I took the key out of my pocket and tried to unlock the door, but my hands were trembling too much so Edward took it from me, and unlocked the door himself. We walked into the hall.

"Charlie, I'm home!" I called out. I took a breath.

"In here, Bells!" Of course. The TV room. I took one last reassuring kiss from Edward, prepared myself and strode into the TV room. I stood in front of the TV, and consequently in front of Charlie and said, "Dad, I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

"Bells, does it have to be now? The game is on," He replied. I looked at Edward.

"Sir, Bella and I would like to talk to you. It's really important and well worth your time to listen. In fact it's life changing." Edward said to Charlie. At 'life changing' I had to giggle, considering what was happening after the wedding. Edward nudged me, telling me to be serious.

"Okay," Charlie said grudgingly. He turned off the television and looked at us both, the first time since we came in. He looked taken aback at the seriousness on our faces. "What's up?"

"Sir, in advance before we tell you, I would like you to know that I love Bella very much, and this was out of love, not desperation." Charlie looked at me in horror.

"Oh, my god! Bella! You're pregnant!" he practically yelled. I looked at him in shock.

"Charlie! No way! Where'd you get that idea?" I asked, amazed he had even thought that.

"Well with Edward saying that he loved you lots and it was out of love… Sorry. Continue." Charlie now happened to be a beetroot red.

"Well," I began. I had no idea how to begin this. Edward leant down and whispered in my ear "Just say it." So I did just that.

"Dad, Edward and I are engaged to be married." I stated proudly. I couldn't believe the warm glow that spread throughout me. I saw Edward's cheek curve up as he heard my heart rate pick up. It didn't last long. I saw Charlie's face bypass blue and go straight to purple.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED TO HIM, YOUNG LADY!!" he yelled. I felt Edward tense, almost like he did when James was in the ball game. At the yelling, my teenage hormones kicked in.

"FINE! I suppose this is the time to remind you I'm almost nineteen! Well over the age of legal adulthood! Excuse me, Charlie, I'm going to go and pack my stuff. I'm sorry to say this is goodbye, you'll never see me again." I said angrily.

"GOOD! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE MARRIED TO THE PIECE OF SCUM ON YOUR RIGHT!" he yelled. I almost fell back in shock, and would have, if Edward hadn't caught me and held me up.

"We need to go upstairs, now. Charlie is about to hit you," he whispered. I couldn't believe it. When my feet wouldn't move, Edward picked me up and ran me to my room, vampire style. He locked the door behind him.

"Pack," he murmured. I got up, and in robot mode, packed all my clothes. I looked around my room.

"Edward," I said hoarsely. "I – I – I'm –," I couldn't get the words out. Edward shook his head.

"No, love. Don't even say it." He put the rucksack over his shoulder, picked me up and put me on his back, ran and unlocked my bedroom door, and ran me into the night.

**A/N: I'm sorry about OOC in Charlie. I just think it's way more sad if he doesn't get to walk her down the aisle.**


	3. Breaking Down

Chapter 3 – Breaking Down

**Bella POV.**

**Once again, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I only own the retelling.**

**A/N: Review please!**

Edward opened the door to his house and ran me straight up to his room, ignoring everyone congregated in the living room. He slowly lowered me onto the bed and curled up beside me. I was shaking hard, but not crying. Edward's hand caressed my back and held me close. It was four hours later, when I was still shaking and my teeth started chattering and I couldn't talk that he started to get worried.

"Carlisle!" he called out. Carlisle was at the bedside in a flash. "She won't stop shaking." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Bella, honey, look at me." He said softly. I couldn't move my neck, it was shaking too much. Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward nodded. I could only assume that Carlisle had told Edward something through his thoughts, something he didn't want me to know. Carlisle ran out of the room, and appeared moments later.

"Bella, love, you're going to have to have a needle," he murmured. I opened my mouth and shook even harder. "Bella, please, it's the only way you can calm you down. It'll knock you out for eight hours. I swear I'll stay with you for every minute." I knew I lost the battle. Carlisle came forward and injected the anaesthetic into my arm.

The last thing I saw as I blacked out was Edward's face, staring into mine.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness! This is just basically her having an emotional breakdown. I hate the ones where she reacts like she did to Edward leaving and having to reject Jacob. I mean, they were her loves, and Charlie was her dad! Also I want to have Carlisle walk her down the aisle. Weirdly REVIEW!!!**


	4. Talking to Alice

Chapter 4 – Waking Up (Talking to Alice)

**Bella POV**

**The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all of her AMAZING characters.**

**A/N: Would love reviews ******** Also am thinking of changing the name. Send me a private message with ideas. THANKS!**

I opened my eyes slowly. I was glad to see I wasn't shaking anymore. I looked up after feeling something cold touch my face. Edward looked into my eyes gently. "Are you okay, love?" he murmured. I tried to say yes but my voice was too hoarse so I just nodded. I could see Edward's body visibly relax. I sat up slowly as to not fall over. Edward picked me up and walked at human speed down the stairs. Once I entered the living room, everyone looked up.

"Bella!!" screeched Alice. "Oh, my god, Bella, I have been so worried, I am so glad you're okay!" Alice's eyes were filled with worry. Carlisle came up to me and Edward.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Any better?" Carlisle asked gently.

"My neck hurts a little, and my throat is sore, but other than that I'm okay," I croaked back. "Edward, put me down, I can walk."

"You sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself," he whispered back. I nodded. Edward set me down on my feet, but he snaked his arm around my waist, double checking. I looked at Alice.

"Alice, this is so not me, and I have no idea why I'm saying it, but maybe, do you want to discuss the wedding?" I asked tentatively. The look on Emmett's face as I said that was hilarious.

"YES!!! Yes, Yes, Yes Bella! I have been waiting for you to ask this! Two questions though: Do you want to discuss this in front of the family and do you want Edward to be there?" She was bouncing up and down on Jasper's lap, she was so happy.

"Just you, me and Edward, please, Alice," I requested. "Sorry everyone," I said to everyone else apologetically. They all murmured the acceptance, and Edward, Alice and I walked into the dining room and shut the door. The dining room may be just a prop for the human charade but I predicted it would come in useful for Alice's planning soon.

"Well, Bella, when planning a wedding, we need to discuss themes. So, what themes are you interested in? That way I can plan the décor," she explained. I looked at Edward and flushed.

"What is it?" said both Alice and Edward at exactly the same time.

"Well…" I muttered. Alice sighed.

"Bella, just spit it out already! It's about your wedding! It's your design so don't be embarrassed! Sheesh," she complained.

"Well, I was thinking like 1918 ... vintage. To match my dress," I felt the blush returning to my cheeks. Alice gasped, and I looked up.

"Oh, I see, it will work!" Edward looked relieved. Alice's face went serious again.

"So, Bella, we have two more things to discuss. Firstly, where would you like to hold the wedding?" I looked at Edward. He shook his head.

"No, Bella, I want this all for you. You choose," he murmured. Great. All me. Hmmm…

"Well, I have two ideas. The meadow or the house. Or maybe the wedding in the meadow and the reception at the house?" I said tentatively. Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and mouthed 'perfect'. Alice started bouncing again.

"That is so perfect! I can do that! Weeee!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. Little excitable vampires…

"Okay, one more thing to discuss then you and Edward can go play. You have veto power on the guest list. Who were you planning to invite? Oh and I need a list of who you want to do what," she asked. I looked at Edward.

"Umm, I don't know. Edward, do you want to go do that now?" I asked him.

"Sure, Bells. Alice, we'll have your guest list sometime tonight or tomorrow. Go talk to Esme and Rose now, we all know you're busting to," he told her. Alice dashed out of the room yelling out "Girls!! My room!!" Edward and I laughed. Edward ran me in his arms upstairs to his room.

"Alrighty. Guest list. Let's go!" he said. We congregated on his couch and twenty minutes later we had a guest list that looked somewhat like this:

**The Family.**

**Renee**

**Phil**

**Angela**

**Ben**

**Father of the Bride: Carlisle**

**Minister: Emmett**

**Maid of Honour: Alice**

**Brides Maids: Rosalie**

**Best Man: Jasper**

**Witness: Esme**

We went over it one last time. "Bella, are you sure you don't want to invite Charlie? Even if he isn't going to do anything, you only get married once, and you might regret eschewing him later in life, even if it's a hundred years away," he asked doubtingly. I thought about it for a while. I had tears in my eyes.

"Edward, okay, I'll invite him. But only if I don't have to see him after. I also want to explain the vampire thing. And Carlisle is still going to walk me down the aisle!" I said with rising volume. Edward smiled softly.

"I knew you'd forgive him. As I said before, holding grudges is not one of your many talents." I shook my head scathingly. **(A/N: Page 209 of Eclipse.) **

"Alice," Edward called, just in a raised voice. I knew Alice would hear though. Edward smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. When I looked up, Alice was standing smiling at us.

"I presume my guest list is all done?" she asked. Edward nodded and handed it to her. She scanned it quickly.

"Is this all you're inviting, Bella? I mean, you only get married once." She reminded me. I shook my head and repeated what I had about a million times.

"Alice, I just want this low key with the friends who are closest to me. I'm sorry if you wanted the whole town to be invited," I giggled. I felt a little bad when her face fell and realised she did want the whole town to be invited. I got up and gave her a hug. She smiled.

"Okay, I need to go talk to Rose about the décor. You two play," she said. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. Alice ran out. Edward looked at me.

"Have I told you today how much I can't wait to be your husband?" he murmured. I smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Why, no, I don't believe you have," I said and we enveloped ourselves in the kiss and forgot about everything else.

**A/N: This is weird, but have you noticed the way Bella always mutters and Edward always murmurs according to the marvellous Ms. Meyer? Review!**


	5. Bachelorette Party

Chapter 5 – Bachelorette Party 

**Bella POV**

**A/N: This idea is almost overdone, but I think Alice deserves to have her fun. Again, please review!**

**I do not own the characters, the marvellous Stephenie Meyer does.**

The next four weeks passed in a whirlwind of flowers, dresses, tuxedos and wedding planning. It was now one day to the wedding, and everyone invited had replied yes. Edward and I were enjoying a quiet moment together, a feat rarely accomplished, with Alice popping in every five seconds. We were snuggling on the couch, just holding each other close, when, all of a sudden, Alice appeared at the door.

"Hey, Bella?" said Alice in a winning voice. Edward looked up and growled as he read her thoughts. I looked from him to her.

"What, Alice?" I said sighing, knowing that I'd lose anyway. Edward shook his head, and went back to writing his vows.

"Well, I was sort of hoping for a girl's night out, you, me, Rose and Esme," she explained. I looked at her dubiously. "Okay," she amended. "It's a bachelorette party." I stood up.

"No, Alice! No way! I hate parties! No way in hell, Alice!" I exclaimed. Edward stood up and hugged me from behind. Alice looked at me pleadingly.

"Bella, you're about to get married, you NEED a bachelorette party! It'll be fun!" she said persuasively. I knew what would come next. After the failed persuasiveness, it would be a guilt trip.

"Bella," she said in a small voice. "If you don't want to go, fine. I would've thought you were over this, as my sister. I'll just go now." She looked so dejected. I was a sucker for guilt trips.

"Fine, Alice, I'll go," I sighed. I looked at Edward, who was smiling at me. I knew he was pleased that I was going. Alice squealed and started clapping and ran out of the room yelling, "Thank you Bells! I'll see you in half an hour!" I turned to Edward.

"Where are you going tonight if we're having our party?" I asked him.

"Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I are all going hunting. They're making me," he said shaking his head. "Firstly, because you're having your party so I needed something to do. Secondly, it's like a bachelor party for me, all the guys hunting together. Thirdly, I need to be in control of my thirst for tomorrow night." I blushed as I remembered what tomorrow night was. Our wedding night. He smiled.

"You're beautiful when you blush," he murmured. That of course made me blush more, which just made him laugh. He sighed, and I wondered at the sudden change of mood. "Alice is thinking she'll come and attack me, and run off with you, if you don't go and get ready soon." I grumbled at the thought of leaving him.

"Bella, I'm going camping tonight because Alice won't let me see you until the wedding. So, please survive without me until 10:30?" he pleaded. I took a deep breath and nodded. I threw my arms around his waist and kept my face there. His arms wound around me.

"I can't wait to see you walking down that aisle," he whispered in my ear softly. "I love you." I replied with the same words, and then he was gone. Alice came running into the room.

"Bella!! Finally!! There's only 10 minutes to get you ready!!" she screeched. I shook my head. Why on earth did I need 10 minutes to get ready?

"What am I wearing?" I asked as she towed me down the hall to her room. I hoped that just because it was us ladies, it wouldn't have to be so smart.

"Come look, it's on my bed," she replied, and suddenly the door was open. There, on the bed, was the most beautiful combination. There was a skirt that just covered my knees, in Edward's blue that he loved on me. Matching it was a white vintage blouse with two red roses hand embroidered on it. It probably cost a fortune. The shoes that went with it were just plain black ballet flats, but there were so simple they were beautiful. I gasped as I took it all in.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Like it? I love it! It's so… so…" I trailed off.

"So you? I knew you would like it," she laughed. I flushed.

"I was actually going to say Edward's genre but it is also so me! Thank you Alice!" I gave her a huge hug. She laughed and gently peeled my arms away.

"Come, now, Bella, I have to get you dressed before Rose comes to do your makeup," she said, motioning for me to get out of my daggy sweat pants and t-shirt. I quickly stripped down to my underwear and Alice pulled the skirt and blouse on. Just as I was slipping on my flats, Rosalie walked into the room with unconscious grace. However pretty I thought I looked, nothing seemed to rival her.

"Are you ready for me to do your makeup, Bella?" she asked in a quiet musical tone. I nodded and followed her into the bathroom. Three minutes later, she had my hair styled into a beautifully smooth high ponytail, gave me gold eyeliner, a navy blue eyeshadow, and perfectly red lips. I gave her a hug as I stood up, which she returned awkwardly. However much she didn't like me before, I think we were starting to become sisters.

"Okay, okay! Time to start the party!" Alice called from downstairs. Rose and I walked down comfortably to the living room, where Esme and Alice were already sitting. I hadn't seen Esme today, and smiled warmly at her as I sat down.

"So," I asked. "What do you actually do at bachelorette parties?" Alice and Rose stared incredulously at me.

"You mean…" trailed off Alice.

"You've never BEEN to a bachelorette party?" asked Rose. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how many people my age get married now? So when would I have gone to one?" I asked. Wasn't it pretty obvious? There was a sigh from both Alice and Rosalie that sounded somewhat like 'ohhhh'.

"Well," said Esme, sick of Alice and Rose not actually telling me. "It's basically just girl bonding time, one last time to hang out before you get married." I smiled at Esme, relieved **someone** had told me.

"So what are we doing at this one?" I asked. No one had yet answered that question.

"We're getting manicures," said Alice.

"And pedicures," said Esme.

"And playing truth or dare," said Rose.

"And watching 'Titanic'," said Esme.

"Sound fun?!?!" said Alice and Rosalie at exactly the same time.

"I guess," I said, dubious.

"So lets get going!" screeched Alice.

Esme picked me up and ran me to Alice's bathroom, which was double the size of my bedroom. She lowered me gracefully into a chair, and Alice came up to me with a selection of colours.

"Fluro pink? White? Black? Blue? Gold? Brown? Red? Green?" I shook my head until she held up the most beautiful burgundy colour.

"That's the one," I said. Alice slowly applied to my twenty nails, both finger and toe. I watched as Alice did Esme and Rosalie. Esme chose pale blue and Rosalie chose a vibrant red. Then, when Rosalie did Alice's, she chose bright orange. Rosalie clapped her hands after everyone's nails had been done. She may hold back, but you could tell she was excited.

"Truth or dare now," Rosalie cried. This time it was Alice who ran me down to the living room, where we all sat down in a circle on the floor, like we were five years old again. We all joined hands, and Alice looked around, with an evil look on her face.

"Bella! You go first, you're the one this is all about, after all," she said looking mischievous. "Truth or dare?" I gulped. Which should I choose? If I chose truth, they'll make me divulge something about Edward, but if I chose dare, they'll make me do something embarrassing.

"Truth," I said, taking a chance. Rose and Alice looked at each other.

"What's the least Edward's seen you in?" asked Esme suddenly. I looked at her surprised. She was the mother figure; I wasn't expecting her to be asking things like this. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Nothing," I blurted out without thinking. I realised they were all staring at me. "But I had a towel on," I hastily amended. I was blushing. "Alice, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth," she said confidently. I had no idea what to ask her. I looked at Rosalie. She nodded as she realised I wanted her to think of one.

"Hey, Alice, what's the longest you've spent away from Jasper?" she said. I didn't see how that was such a deep question, until I watched Alice's face fill with pain. I reached out and put my hand on her arm and waited for her answer.

"Three days," she whispered. You could hear the hurt, even in the whisper. We were all silent as we struggled hard not to let the incredulous expressions onto our faces. Finally, she composed herself. "Esme, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," she said, blowing a piece of hair from her face. "You girls are all wusses." Rosalie and Alice opened their mouths to protest, but I beat them to it.

"Hey, Esme, when we next see the boys, you're not allowed to kiss Carlisle for the next twenty four hours," I said with a grin on my face. Esme's mouth started opening and closing like a fish, while she tried to think of a reasonable opposition. Rosalie and Alice rolled around laughing and gasping for air.

"Fine," she said. I heard her mutter "How am I supposed to do that?" which just made us all laugh more. We all turned to Rosalie, who shrunk back when she saw us all watching her.

"My turn?" she said, meekly. We all nodded. "Truth, then."

"Hmm," Alice murmured. "How many lacy pieces of lingerie do you own?" I stared at Alice. Where the heck did that come from? Rosalie shook her head.

"All of them," she said. Alice smiled.

"Did Emmett help you pick out any?" she asked teasingly. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Again, all of them," she replied with a grin. We all fell about laughing before Esme brought us all back to attention.

"Okay! Time to watch Titanic," she told us. "Bella needs to sleep, and it's her wedding tomorrow, so we can't have her up too late." Everyone filed into the television room and started to watch it. It was such a good movie. Every single one of us had tears in our eyes while watching it. We all had to hug each other and sob into each other's shoulders when Jack died, and Rose told him she'd never let go. After it was over, Alice and I stood up and dried our tears. I turned to Rosalie and Esme.

"Goodnight," I said quietly. "It was really fun." Rosalie and Esme smiled at me, and Alice whispered 'I told you so!' I gave each of them a hug before Alice ran me upstairs and put me in Edward's room. I excused myself to have a human minute, and had a hot shower. Once I got out, the realisation that I was getting married tomorrow hit me. The butterflies returned. I returned out to Alice and looked at her nervously. She smiled at me.

"Everything will be wonderful tomorrow, Bella," she told me. "I'll wake you up at eight." She kissed my forehead, and left me to go to sleep. I crawled under the covers and tried to let sleep claim me. It wouldn't come, so I got up and put Edward's lullaby on, and got one of his jumpers. I eventually fell asleep listening to his music and breathing in his scent…

**A/N: Hey! I would appreciate reviews. Ta! Also, the next chapter is the wedding. Charlie will be present!! He won't say anything til the reception though. Anyway, review tons and hope you enjoy it!**


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6 – The Wedding

**Bella POV**

**A/N: I might switch to Edward's POV halfway through. Because this is Edward's day too! Review smiley face!**

**The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.**

I woke to find a cold hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake. I shook my head groggily, and tried to get back to sleep. Then suddenly, the memory of what was happening today hit me, and I bolted upright.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm getting married today!" I screeched. Spending so much time with Alice wasn't necessarily a good thing; the screeching was starting to rub off on me. I looked at Alice.

"What time is it?" I asked frantically.

"Nine," Alice replied. I looked at her in shock. "I know I said I'd wake you at eight, but you were really tired, and anyway, I had to get the meadow ready for today." I got out of bed hurriedly. "Come to my room, your dress is waiting and Rosalie is going to do your makeup." She towed me to her room and took off my holey sweat pants and shirt that I sleep in. She motioned for me to take off my underwear. I hesitated.

"Oh, do hurry up, Bella, it's not like I've never seen you naked," she complained, tapping her foot. I gaped at her. "Well, I CAN see the future, you know, and after what happens tonight, well…" I quickly stripped down after I realised she was right. She handed me some navy blue lingerie, with lace. The bra was half cut, and the underwear was a bikini cut. I put them on.

"Why do I have to wear this? It's not like anyone's going to see what's under my dress," I reasoned. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella," she said as if it was obvious. "Tonight. Wedding night. Edward. Get the hint?" I blushed.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled. Even though it was my idea, I was feeling rather nervous about tonight. Alice dashed into her closet as I thought about the upcoming night. When she was back, she had my dress in her hand. I couldn't get over it. It was so beautiful, and right up in Edward's genre. She put it on for me, as I was afraid I'd rip it if it was entrusted to me. She pulled me to her bathroom, where Rosalie was waiting to do my makeup.

"Come on, Rosalie, turn Bella into a princess," Alice exclaimed. I shook my head. Alice and Rosalie looked at me.

"I don't want too much makeup," I mumbled. "I don't look good in makeup." Alice sighed. I could tell she wasn't too pleased about not being able to go insane with my looks.

"Fine, I'll do your hair. Rosalie, what makeup are you going to do?" Alice said.

"Eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, blush. She doesn't need foundation, she has perfect skin," she said quietly. I flushed at Rosalie saying I had perfect skin. I smiled timidly at her, and she smiled dazzlingly back. Alice pushed me into a chair and started attacking my hair. Rosalie leaned in front of my face and started putting stuff on it. Half an hour later, they showed what I looked like in the mirror. I was stunned at how transformed I was. My brown, usually boring, hair was in another high smooth ponytail, with piece of hair hanging down at the sides of my face. It looked amazing. And my makeup… wow. My cheeks were a rosy red, and my eyeshadow was a really light subtle brown. My eyeliner was black, but not so dark that I looked hung over. My lips were a bright red, which contrasted amazingly with my pale skin. Alice and Rosalie excused themselves to go and get into their dresses and do their makeup. I walked downstairs to go and sit with Esme, who was staring abstractedly out the kitchen window. She looked up as she heard me enter, and came over to me. She placed both of her hands on my shoulder.

"Bella, you look beautiful," she told me. "Edward is one very lucky man. You haven't seen the changes in him that we see everyday. I am truly honoured to call you my daughter." I blushed and hugged her.

"Thank you, Esme. I am so glad I'm joining your family," I murmured in her ear. We stood there for a while, just holding each other before I bonded with her son. Five minutes later, Alice and Rosalie came down, looking immaculate in their attire.

"You two look amazing," I said as they entered. They both muttered their thanks before Alice brought us all to attention.

"Okay, people, it's ten past ten. It will take us ten minutes to get there, which means we have ten minutes to prepare. The music will strike up at ten thirty, which is when you walk down the aisle, Bella," she told us. "So, you all ready to go?" We all nodded and got into the special wedding Rolls Royce. I sat in the back seat with Esme, Alice in the passenger seat, and Rosalie driving. Esme grasped my hands firmly, when she realised I was nervous. We got to the little copse of trees just a two minute walk from the meadow. Just ahead, before the entrance to the meadow, there was a marquee where I was to stay until the wedding march played, in ten minutes. I peeked out the curtain of the marquee, and saw everyone chatting amongst themselves. I saw Renee and Phil talking to Angela and Ben, with Charlie sitting beside Renee, evidently left out. Every time Renee looked at Charlie she looked sour. I could only guess that she had heard about him blowing up at me. I looked up the front and saw Emmett and Jasper talking with lots of emphasised hand gestures. How typical, they were having an argument! And then, I saw Edward, standing just were the groom collects the bride. I could see him staring longingly into the distance. I smiled as I thought he only had to wait seven minutes. Alice brought me back to Earth.

"Bella, here comes Carlisle," she said. She must have known because of her scary vampire hearing. I looked up as Carlisle entered the marquee. He came straight over to me and clasped my hand. He looked stunning in a black tuxedo.

"Four minutes, Bella," he said musically. He smiled warmly at me. "You excited?" I swallowed hard and tried to formulate a response.

"Yes, Carlisle, I think I am," I stammered. "But mainly nervous." He put his arm around my shoulder, and I was comforted by the coolness of it.

"Well, that wasted two minutes. Two minutes now," he said smiling. Alice gasped, suddenly.

"Oh, my gosh!" she screeched. Everyone looked up at her. "I almost forgot the bouquet!" She ran back to the Rolls Royce and handed it to me. I thanked her, and just as that happened, the wedding march started. Carlisle offered me his arm and we walked to the curtain.

**Edward POV (A/N: Finally! I hope I do this right, I've never written his POV)**

I heard the wedding march strike up. I was pulled out of my reverie; the visitors stopped chatting, and Emmett and Jasper stopped argueing. Jasper took his place at best man, and Emmett took the place of the minister. He was really quite pleased about it. I felt like telling him he just got the clerical license off the internet.

Rosalie and Alice walked out of the marquee at the opposite end of the aisle, both looking amazing in vibrant red dresses. I heard Jasper and Emmet sigh as they walked out, but I was more eager for the next person to come out. Carlisle slid open the curtains and offered his arm to Bella inside. Okay, I wasn't too keen for him to come out, but then Bella emerged. The crowd sighed as she came out looking self conscious in her wedding dress. She looked amazing. She kept looking down to her feet, with Carlisle clutching her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Finally, when she was about halfway down the aisle, and she seemed comfortable in her stilettos, she looked up and locked eyes with me. I sighed, she looked so beautiful. Her eyes filled with confidence and she seemed to float the next few steps to me. She stood opposite me and turned to Carlisle. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you for letting me into your family," she murmured to him. He chuckled softly.

"I didn't let you into my family, Bella," he whispered back. "You make it sound as if I did it unwillingly. You were always welcome in our family." He hugged her back, and as he did, Charlie started shouting with his thoughts.

_Filthy Cullen's, she had no right to marry him, and why is Carlisle acting as the father of the bride? That's supposed to be me…_

I tried very hard to ignore him, which wasn't hard, after Carlisle relinquished Bella and left us to walk up to Emmett. She smiled at me and I took her hand and walked with her up to Emmett, the "minister". I supported her most of the way, as her stilettos kept wobbling. We stood opposite one another, holding hands, Alice and Rosalie behind her, Jasper behind me, and Emmett joining us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join these two in holy matrimony," Emmett boomed. He added in a whisper, "Though the REAL joining comes later." At that I had to laugh.

"I believe both the bride and groom have some vows they'd like to say to one another," Emmett nodded at me to begin. I took a deep breath, and said what I'd been planning for several days.

"Bella, ever since I met you, my life has been a whirlwind. I remember admitting I loved you right here, in this very meadow. Leaving you was the stupidest thing I ever did. I am so glad you took me back. Bella, there is a lot I could say, about what you mean to me, but there is none as simple and true as this: I love you. You're my life now, my soul. I could not exist without you by my side," I said loud and clear. I reached behind me, and Jasper slid the ring into my hand. I placed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. She gasped when she saw the glittering diamond. She looked up into my eyes.

"Bella, now your vow," Emmett told her. She swallowed and looked down at her feet, then into my eyes.

"Edward, I can't ever regret moving to Forks because now I am complete. I scoffed at the idea of marriage before, and I can't believe it's happening to me now. But now it's one of the most exciting things ever to happen to me. We've been tested and tried, but our love has survived through it all. Nothing can ever break the bond between us now. Edward, I love you," she said confidently. I was amazed. I'd never heard her say something so sincerely before. I felt my whole being light up as I realised we were now one. She reached back, and Alice gave her a simple gold band. She slipped it onto the fourth finger of my left hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said Emmett. "You may kiss the bride!" Bella and I shared the most passionate kiss we'd ever had. I lifted her up into the air and swung her around, to a round of applause. I put her down, laughing. We joined hands and walked down the aisle. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed. We got into the marquee. There was silence. Then there was a large squeal from Bella.

"Edward, we're married!" she cried happily. I laughed.

"We're married!" I yelled. I pulled her into my arms and looked into her eyes. "We're married."

**A/N: The reception is the next chapter. I'm sorry this one took me ages to update; my internet was down for two days. To this chapter I have to give thanks. Head Automatica, Reel Big Fish, Less Than Jake, Flogging Molly, Mighty Mighty Bosstones and of course, Marilyn Manson, kept me writing through this chapter. Review! And thanks for waiting!**


	7. The Reception

Chapter 7 – Reception

**Bella POV**

**A/N: I hope I do this right… Charlie's gonna talk to Bella in this chapter. And she's gonna tell him everything. But Edward and Bella have to be perfect; I think this may be the hardest chapter I've had to write. Thank you all for the amount of wonderful reviews I've gotten, I love you all, and please continue reading and reviewing! **

Edward and I got into the back of the Rolls Royce and drove slowly back to the house. Jasper was driving, but the screen between the driver's seat and the back seat was up. Edward drew me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. There was a moment of silence, before Edward laughed out loud. I looked up startled.

"You're officially my wife!" he exclaimed, laughing. I smiled. "You're Mrs. Edward Cullen," he added softly. I kissed him softly and he kept me there, before we heard Jasper give a loud cough.

"I can feel emotions you know," he reminded us loudly. We both laughed.

"Sorry Jasper," I muttered. Jasper pulled the car over outside of the house. Edward opened the door for me and offered his hands to me. I took it, and stepped out of the car. Judging by the amount of cars outside, it looked like everyone was already here. I looked around for Jasper, but he had already run inside, probably to be with Alice. All of a sudden, Edward swung me up into his arms and walked me into the house. As soon as we walked through the door, there was a loud round of applause and cheering, from Emmett. I smiled at them all, so obviously happy for me. But then my eyes locked onto Charlie's, who was sitting in his chair, not clapping, not smiling, but staring steely to Edward and I. Edward followed my gaze, and I felt him tense. Edward lowered me when Renee and Phil walked up to us. Renee hugged me, and then she hugged Edward.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you, baby! Edward, you're very welcome with us," she smiled warmly. Edward smiled at her.

"Thank you, Renee," he said, smiling back. "Maybe we could come and visit you some time?" he asked. I cringed. I knew it would be awhile before I could see her, and Renee would notice the difference. I made up my mind there and then, to tell both her and Charlie about the Cullen's. Renee smiled and walked off, just as Alice brought us all to attention.

"People, if we could reconvene in the dining room, we'll be having lunch and there are some speeches to be made!" she cried out, and everyone made their way to the dining room. Edward carried me again, and placed in the one of the two chairs at the head of the table. Edward sat down beside me. All of a sudden, waiters appeared, and served a delicious steak Diane. I looked at Alice who was sitting next to me.

"Alice!" I hissed. She looked at me innocently. "This is too much!"

"Okay, I'll ask the waiter to bring you a smaller steak," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, you made it all too fancy!" I whispered.

"Bella, relax," she said. I sat back in my chair feeling sulky. Edward stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming to our wedding," he stated loudly. "I believe I'm kicking off the speeches." I heard him take a deep breath.

"I met Bella two years ago in biology class," he said. I smiled as I remember the ups and downs of knowing him. "I figured out I loved her by the next day. The feeling that coursed through me was incredible. I'm sorry, I'm not very good at speeches, but I'm sure you don't want to sit through a ten minute speech with one ultimate point – I love you, Bella. You are my life, my soul, my existence, my reason, my love. Bella, I love you." He sat down and kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." Carlisle was the next to stand up. Charlie looked at him sourly.

"Hello, I'm acting as Bella's father of the bride," he said, looking apologetically at Charlie. I wished he wouldn't. Edward squeezed my hand. "Bella, we are very happy to welcome you to our family. You don't see the changes we see in Edward every day, you've made him sparkle. Bella, there is not much I can say, except this: welcome to the family." He raised his glass to me and everyone around the table imitated him, except Charlie.

"Thank you," I said softly. Suddenly, I heard a pianist start playing. The melody was sweet and familiar. I realised it was my lullaby. Alice stood up.

"Please, if you'll follow through to the living room, the bride and groom are invited to share their first dance together," she told us. Edward swept me up into his arms and walked through to the living room. He placed my feet on his, and wrapped his arms around me and drew me close. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. We danced slowly until the music morphed into Esme's favourite, and everyone else joined in and danced too. The rest of the night passed in a whirlwind of laughing, dancing, being amongst friends and Edward. Edward never left my side. Finally, it was time for all the guests to leave. The celebrations had carried on for hours; it was now nine thirty at night. I needed to talk and explain to Renee and Charlie. I was nervous about this. They walked up to me and Edward to say goodnight, but I stopped them.

"Umm, Mum, Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?" _Or two, or three, or more, _I thought. However long it took for them to believe me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded; I might need him there for proof. They both nodded, and I led them up to Edward's room. I motioned for them to sit down.

"What is it Bella?" asked Renee. "You're not pregnant are you?" I shook my head.

"No, Mom, it's something more serious than that. Err.." I trailed off. Edward nodded and smiled at me, and I took comfort from it. I came right out and said it. "Edward is a vampire. So is his entire family." They both stared at me incredulously, and then looked to Edward, then back to me again.

"Nonsense," said Renee, laughing nervously. "There's no such thing as vampires! Why, that'd be like saying that werewolves are real!"

"They are," I told them. "Jacob Black's a werewolf. Billy used to be." Charlie's mouth fell open. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Prove it," he said meanly. "How do we know you're not just having us on?" I looked at Edward, who nodded. He picked up the bed with one hand. Renee screamed and curled closer to Charlie. I looked apologetically at them.

"Edward's going to turn me into a vampire soon," I told them. "Edward's family don't feed on humans. They're 'vegetarians', if you will." Charlie stood up angrily.

"I knew there was something weird about him! Bella, you are NOT to be turned into a vampire!" he yelled. I was stunned he'd come to terms with it so quickly.

"It was MY choice, Charlie!" I yelled back. Edward looked worried, as Alice and Jasper came sprinting into the room. Soon Esme, Rosalie and Emmett joined us, and last of all, Carlisle. Carlisle walked closer to my parents who shrank back.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier," he murmured. "We're not dangerous." Renee screamed and ran out of the room, with Charlie following close behind. No one followed them. All the vampires flinched as they heard the door slam. Everyone looked at me as I opened my mouth soundlessly. Edward came over to me and rubbed my back and drew me close.

"Are you okay?" he murmured into my ear. I nodded.

"It had to be done," I muttered to him, but I meant it for everyone. "I'm actually fine." I was surprised that I was. I wasn't even sad! I mock glared at everyone.

"Excuse me, but I believe it is our wedding night! A little privacy, if you will!" I exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Jasper stepped forward.

"Bella, welcome," he said softly. I thanked him and gave him a hug. He hesitantly hugged me back. Everyone was out the door in a flash, with Alice calling back "Have fun!" That left just me and Edward.


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note.**

Hey, I'm sorry chapter eight is taking a while! Writers block, I just wrote a play and are directing it at the moment. Patience is appreciated! I'm working on number eight now! Should be up by Monday at the latest.


End file.
